What Ties Us Together
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Yuu could always see the string that ties him and others to their soulmates. He slowly learns more about it since his ability was incredibly rare. But Yuu could care less about seeing the strings if it only brings him pain when his soulmate moves away.


Yuu was always able to see the red string that is tied on people's pinkies. They were sometimes connected to someone nearby, drag on into a distance, or non-existent. Although Yuu could see it, he could never touch it. He never knew what this string was until he was about 6 years old.

" _It's called the red string of fate."_

Yuu remembered his mother telling him about it as she lifted his pinkies and they both looked at them.

" _On one of these two hands, is tied a string that links you to your soulmate. Someday if you're lucky, you'll find your soulmate."_

Then his dad joked, _"Just like how I found your mother."_

Yuu was still young and didn't understand the implications of his words. He spoke his mind, just as any kid would.

" _But, if my string is on my left hand and papa has his on his right hand, where is yours mama?"_

His family was no longer the same after that.

His mother confessed that she never held the same feelings as his father did for her, but she didn't want to decline his proposal in front of everyone. His father was in utter shock from both revelations.

He started coming home less and less, until he brought home the woman that his red string was tied to.

His parents divorced and his father married the other woman.

His mother took custody while his father moved to live with his new wife. Although he would visit his father on the weekends, the visits started becoming more sparse as his new wife didn't like children.

Yuu didn't mind. The man he knew as his father was no longer there. He started devoting his life to working and making money so that his wife could buy luxury items and a lavish life.

His mother did her best to raise him by herself. But as a single mother, it was a heavy burden to carry by herself.

Luckily, their neighbours had a son that was the same age and went to the same school so they were willingly to look after Yuu while his mother was at work. They were very kind people and always treated Yuu as their own son.

The best part was that their son had similar interests as him.

Yuu and Mika became the best of friends within the first year. They would also play together at school and then walk home together after. They were practically inseparable.

Yuu didn't know if it was because they spent a lot of time together, or because of the string that connected them. But he didn't think too much about it because of the strings Mika's parents had. Both their strings were cut, not attached together, but they were still a happy family.

Sometimes, Yuu wondered if his parents would be the same if he hadn't said anything before.

~ What Ties Us Together ~

" _I have to move away."_

Yuu remembered Mika said those words with tears in his eyes. After Mika's mother explained that her husband's position was moved somewhere else, Mika started crying and clung onto Yuu. In the moment, he was only focused on his crying friend as he held onto Mika.

Even Mika's mother watched in pain while her son sobbed into the younger boy's arms.

They did everything together. They went to school together, did their work together, play together, ate lunch together, walked home together. Sometimes Yuu would sleep over and have dinner with the Shindo family. The two would share Mika's bed, eat breakfast in the morning before walking to school together.

They had a system. They were never apart. They always had each other.

" _I'll come back someday. Don't forget me."_

Mika said those words with a smile, even with his eyes welling up with tears.

" _I will never forget you."_

Yuu held out his right pinky and Mika looped his string tied one. It was their promise. They would meet again someday.

Yuu watched with his mother as the car drove away. Since he knew about Mika moving away, he felt empty, void of emotions. He wasn't sad, upset, angry. But he wasn't happy either. He felt nothing.

But when he saw Mika waving at him with tears streaming down his face in the back window, Yuu waved back with tears.

After that, he couldn't stop crying.

Even though the red string still tied them together, goodbye was too painful.

Yuu was 10 when Mika moved away.

~ What Ties Us Together ~

"Um, Amane-san?"

Yuu turned around to see a nervous couple standing together in the middle of the hall. He already knew what they wanted.

"You two are in the way," Yuu said as another student tried to walk by with a stack of books in her hands.

"Sorry!" the couple exclaimed as they shuffled to the side, letting the student pass by.

"Um, I heard that you could see people's red strings," the girl said as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We-we were just wondering…"

"We wanted to know if we're tied together!" the boy exclaimed, holding up his right pinky while the girl did with her left.

Yuu let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck.

Ever since the news that he could see people's red string of fate spread, people came to him to see if their strings was attached the person they liked.

"Look, whether or not your strings are connected to each other doesn't matter. As long as you love each other, you'll be happy, right?" Yuu said. He felt like a robot, repeating the same words. His parents were together for a while despite their strings not being tied together. Mika's parents had their strings cut, which he later learned by himself that it meant the person they were tied to have passed away.

"I-I really like Tomoki-chan," the boy said nervously, his hand shaking as he spoke. "She's really nice, cooks well, and ah, she's really good with my brothers, but I'm going to graduate this year, and I don't want her to waste her youth with someone like me if we aren't connected."

"That's not true! I… I…" Tomoki's face flushed red but she looked straight at him, "I really like you. I love cooking for you and your brothers. I really want to start a family in the future and I would be very happy… to do that… with you… someday…"

Yuu felt bad, but he really needed to get back to his classroom since lunch break was going to end soon.

"If I said that your two strings were not tied, would your feelings change?" Yuu asked the couple. The two looked at each other and smiled before shaking their head.

"I will love you no matter what."

Yuu smiled before walking away. He didn't have the heart to tell them that their strings were not connected although they looked head over heel for each other.

"Another job well done, cupid." Yuu rolled his eyes at the nickname as he walked by. "Hey! Don't ignore me like that!"

"Akane, get back to your classroom." Yuu said as she ran to match his pace.

"I'm here on a mission," Akane said before walking a few steps faster and stopping in front of Yuu with her hands on her hips. "Do you know what day is coming up?"

"Um, your birthday? I'll buy you a cake if that's what you want," Yuu said and Akane rolled her eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day, _Cupid_ ," Akane said teasingly. Yuu moved to the side to leave but Akane held out her arms, "Okay okay, I'll be serious. I have a few classmates that wanted to confess on that day and wanted to make sure that you have time to see them. You know how popular you get on that day."

It was his second year of middle school when the news of Yuu seeing the red string of fate spread in the school. Valentine's Day is when Yuu is the busiest as people from his school and other schools come for his advice. It becomes worse every year as more people come to him. With this, people dubbed him as 'Cupid' and the nickname kind of stuck but Yuu hated it.

"Can I even say no to this?" Yuu asked and Akane did her best puppy face. He sighed, "I can't even say no so why ask?"

"Yay! Thanks," Akane said and gave him a quick hug, "how's your other half?"

"Shhhh," Yuu urged and Akane giggled. Although Akane was a year younger than him, she also grew up in the same neighbourhood so she knew Mika before he left.

Yuu found it hard to make new friends so he became closer to the neighbourhood kids, though most were younger than him. Akane was one of the few friends he kept in touch with. She was also one of the first ones to hear about his abilities, so he doesn't doubt that it was probably her fault that everyone knows. He doesn't really mind that other people know, it just gets annoying at times.

"I told you I haven't heard from Mika for the past half a year," Yuu said. They used to send letters to each other while emailing each other as well.

But recently, he hasn't heard anything. The last letter he got, Mika said he was busy with school so Yuu left it be. His letter was sent back when he tried to send it and there were no email responses either.

"Well, you'll be in senior year in April," Akane said, giving Yuu a firm pat on the back, "then you'll be in college where there will be many more people for you to get to know. And who knows! Maybe you'll find someone you like!"

"No thanks," Yuu said and the lunch warning bell rang, "Get back to your class before you're late."

Akane stuck out her tongue at him before running downstairs where her classroom was. He knew that Akane was trying to cheer him up, even though it was a weird method. She was not the type to fall in love with someone solely because they are tied by the string. She wanted a relationship that was born from mutual feelings and admiration.

She knew that he liked Mika. She knew that they were connected.

She also understood that he could never forget Mika just like that. Even if they were to never meet again, Yuu would never stop loving Mika.

What she didn't understand was that Yuu didn't like Mika because of the string that ties them together, but how he felt when he was around Mika. He was happy, he could be himself, he would do anything to make Mika smile or laugh in the adorable way he would. He would have given up the world for him.

But he was just a child back then. He didn't understand what it all meant until Mika was gone.

Although they kept in contact, he was happy to just hear about Mika's new life in Russia, to see his face in videos, to hear his voice in calls.

Even if Mika wanted to cut Yuu out of his life, Yuu would be just as happy knowing that Mika is happy.

~ What ties us together ~

"Good morning!" Akane chirped while Yuu groaned.

"Why are you here?"

"It's the first day of the school year and you, my good sir, are a senior now. I will look cool to the first years with you by my side," Akane said and Yuu chuckled, "Hey, you might not know it, but you're actually quite popular. It's just everyone thinks you're dating your other half."

"You didn't…"

"I didn't say anything," Akane said with a huff and walked on faster with her head held high.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Yuu said as he caught up with her pace.

"Sure you didn't," Akane said and stuck out her tongue at him. "They came up with the accusation on their own. The other popular theory is that you're still looking for the person you're connected to."

"It's not like I don't know who it is…"

"Do you want me to tell them?" Akane asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I would prefer not," Yuu answered but he knew Akane was just teasing. Though she would wholeheartedly and loudly share the news of Yuu gave her permission to.

For the rest of the way, they talked about their break and the upcoming school year. Akane always loved gathering information from Yuu since he was a year older than her. Then she became the informant of her class, sharing the data she gathered from Yuu.

"Hey look, there's a lot of commotion in the school yard," Akane said, pointing at the crowd. As they moved closer, they can hear some of the people talking.

"Is he a new student?"

"He's wearing our uniform!"

"He's so handsome!"

"There's no way someone like him is a first year!"

"Come on Akane," Yuu said, trying to tug away the curious girl, "We still need to find our class listing."

"But that's-"

"Yuu-chan!" Yuu instinctively turn at the call of his name, a name that he hasn't been called by in such a long time.

Amidst the sea of students, one familiar face stood out. It was so different from seeing the actual person from the countless videos he seen up until about half a year ago when they lost contact. But now, he was enveloped in a hug while students all around them are whispering.

"I found you," Mika said as he pulled away with the smile that always warmed his heart.

"Mika, I-"

"Let's go find out what class we're in first," Mika said with a wink. Without any further warning, Yuu was pulled along, hand in hand with his best friend.

In the moment of clarity while running away, Yuu turned back to see Akane smiling and waving before the crowd of students moved to watch the two of them disappear deeper into the school yard. He made a note to text Akane later. But for now, Mika was here and he wanted to give him all his attention.

Standing in front of the list, the whispers didn't stop as they stood hand in hand, panting lightly from the exercise. But everything was a blur to Yuu, except for Mika. He is here. Mika is really here.

"Looks like we're in the same class once again," Mika said and turned to Yuu, "Take good care of me this year."

Many thoughts ran through his mind, but for now, he wanted answers.

"Follow me," Yuu said and ran off with Mika again. He didn't care if people saw them running through the halls together. As long as no teachers catch them, they'll be in the clear. And surely enough, they were able to reach the rooftop with no interference.

While they were calming down from all the adrenaline running through their veins, Mika walked over to the fence and looked down at the front school yard.

"Wow, look at everyone. There's so many students."

Yuu should feel happy. Mika was here, he's back. He kept their promise. The promise they made 7 years ago.

" _I'll come back someday. Don't forget me."_

"Why did you stop responding?" Yuu wanted to feel happy, he wanted more than anything to just hold Mika and tell himself that it was not a dream. But all the emotions that he's been bottling up were coming out. He wanted to feel happy, but not with this nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"Yuu-chan, I can explain-"

"Of course you can! You're always full of excuses! If you didn't want to keep talking to me, you could just say so!"

Yuu didn't want to think about how much it hurt. He wanted to talk to Mika. He wanted to know more about him. He was angry but he wanted to ignore those feelings. More than anything, he wanted Mika to be there with him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yuu knew he was crying at this point. But he couldn't hold it back.

All the times he sent an email only to receive nothing back. He wanted to brush it off like he always did, but Mika was here. He was standing in front of him.

At one point, he hated seeing the string that is tied on his finger. Seeing that it tied him to Mika, but he was brushed off like how his father pushed away his family in favour for someone that was just using him.

"I'm sorry," Mika said and stepped closer. "I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yuu didn't respond. He didn't want to say something he'll regret again. Some things were better left unsaid, but in the heat of the moment, they might come out. He was finally able to see Mika again and he didn't want to ruin whatever they have left.

"I got your emails. I… We moved again, so I didn't get your letters anymore. My mother missed Japan, so I moved back with her. Father is still in Russia right now, but he's going to try to transfer back again. That's what we're all hoping for," Mika's voice was soft. Yuu recognized his tone, it was when he's trying hard not to cry but you can tell he's about to cry any second. But Yuu knows he will cave in if he takes even one look at Mika. He needed to see this through. "I wanted to respond. Every time you send in an email, I read it over and over again. I would sometimes write a reply… but I never sent it."

"Why didn't you respond then?"

"… Remember that time when we tried to bring the lost puppy to my house and then when my mother asked us a second time what we were hiding, I told her everything?"

"How could I forget? You were on the verge of crying because you thought you weren't allowed to keep the dog. But we managed to find her owner eventually. The guy was a nice man, he still sends pictures of her to me… and I forward them to you…"

"I did see those," Mika said with a small laugh, "but we both know what kind of bad liar I am. I didn't want to ruin the surprise…"

"So you chose to ignore me instead?"

"I won't…" Mika started off but paused and sighed, "I'm sorry. I did choose to ignore you instead. I didn't know I hurt you so much. I'm terrible for-"

"Shush," Yuu said as he pulled Mika into a hug, "I missed you. A lot."

"I did too," Mika said. Yuu could feel his uniform feel a bit wet from Mika's tears and he laughed at that. Mika always cried whether he was happy or sad.

"Mika," Yuu said and gently pulled Mika away from him. He looked back at Yuu with curiosity but Yuu mustered up as much courage as he could, "I like you. I always did, I just never realized until these past few years."

Mika's face turned red, but Yuu knew that he probably wasn't any better.

The only reason he was able to confess was because of the many times he talked with Akane on this topic. He liked Mika, no, he loved Mika and he still does. He knew this fact, and there was nothing that could change it.

But Mika's lack of response was slightly disheartening. Yuu didn't let it get to him. After all, they just saw each other again after such a long time.

When Yuu moved away to grab his discarded bag, Mika pulled his arm and leaned in for a kiss. It was brief and the moment was interrupted as the bell rang. Mika pulled away and his face was redder if possible.

"I-I like you too. But I never thought about confessing so soon," Mika said and ran off. Yuu took a moment to snap out of shock.

Mika kissed him. Mika liked him back.

Yuu could probably die of happiness by now.

Forget about life goals or bucket list items, he could be struck with death this moment and he would leave the Earth with no regrets.

"I…" Yuu turned to see Mika standing by the door, "Even if you're not the one on the other end of this red string, I will always love just you. I… I will love Yuu-chan and only Yuu-chan!"

Yuu was smiling so much that his face will probably hurt later, but he rushed forward and pulled Mika for another kiss before he could leave. He rather spend another moment with Mika and be late. It was the first day anyways, so he can have a little more time alone with his love.

Although Yuu knows that their strings are connected, their feelings for each other is what counts the most.


End file.
